


Tits v. Porny

by jeeno2



Series: Reylo Crack [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but only sort of) - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Rule 34, Smut, smurfs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Johnson are attorneys, working together to defend their client against claims of plagiarism and copyright violation brought by a published author of original A/B/O fiction.It involves them having to read a lot of online porn and leads to some pretty awkward moments.And also sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [lawsuit](https://docs.wixstatic.com/ugd/9757a1_8b7166541a084d5ebe957b896cdc8132.pdf) that was just filed by an author of original A/B/O fiction against several other authors who also write original A/B/O fiction. The complaint claims copyright violations and a whole host of other... somewhat ridiculous things.
> 
> You can read it for yourself. You SHOULD read it for yourself.
> 
> As for this fic, I regret nothing.

_“Alpha,” Amanda said. She looked up at Brighton through the haze of passion currently claiming her. “I need it,” she added, on a breathy sigh. “I need your_ knot.”

 _Brighton looked down at Amanda_ — _at his omega_ — _reclining back against the pillows of his king-sized bed. God, she was beautiful. The most beautiful and arousing thing he had ever seen. His cock was hot and heavy in his pants, and the longer he looked at her, the closer he was getting to being thrust into a full-on rut._

 _He’d fought going into rut every minute of every day of his life. But here, now_ —

_Nothing had ever felt more right._

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo, junior associate at Snoke & Associates, looks up from his computer screen and wonders exactly how the fuck this is now his life.

He’d done everything right every step of the way. Went to Harvard Law School right after undergrad. Worked his ass off, got on law review. Landed a job at a top firm in New York City right after graduation. And now here he is, reading terrible garbage online porn as part of discovery for the most ridiculous lawsuit ever filed in the history of the American legal system.

Maybe his mother and uncle were right. Maybe he _shouldn’t_ have sold out after law school, and instead followed his heart and gone into public interest law.

But there isn’t time for soul-searching now. He needs to have read through all forty-nine thousand, six hundred and thirteen stories on this… web-site, dealing with weird, nonsense, animalistic sex. And he needs to read them by the end of the weekend.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, and clicks through to the next story. The fifteenth one he’s skimmed through this afternoon. Because in order to disprove the plaintiff’s claims of copyright infringement his firm needs to show that the concept of “Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics” (god, what a fucking mouthful) isn’t something the plaintiff developed from whole cloth. No—Snoke & Associates needs to show that this is a “trope” (a concept he remembers vaguely from undergrad English class) and that pervs have been writing about it since the dawn of fucking time.

This web site calls itself a fanfiction archive. Whatever that means. And it looks like it doesn’t have anything posted here before 2011. It’s a small problem, but there’s enough here anyway that he has plenty to work with.

Just as he’s about to starting reading story number fifteen on his list—something involving several male characters in a television show called “Supernatural” that he watched once before when he was trying to impress some girl—his phone buzzes with a new text.

Glad for the distraction, he glances at it.

And his pulse picks up a little when he sees who it’s from.

“Rey,” he murmurs under his breath, a smile breaking out across his face.

**I’ve just been put on the most ridiculous case**

**Omg**

**Are you free for lunch?**

He isn’t free for lunch, of course. He’s never free for lunch. Their firm’s annual billable target is 2400 per year. If he eats anything at all during the day it has to be fast and at his desk.

Unless, of course, it’s Rey asking him. Because he doesn’t have it in him to say no to the girl he’s been infatuated with since the first day they both started at this fucking firm.

He never has. And he never will.

 _Sure_ , he writes back.

_Usual place?_

**Yeah**

His smile grows. He’s a loner with few friends and even fewer social skills, but he and Rey have a _usual place for lunch._

It’s a good feeling.

_Great_

_See you in ten._

 

* * *

 

 

Rey is already there when he arrives at Chandrila, the coffee shop-slash-sandwich shop located on the street level of their building. She’s at a table in the back, her regular hoagie and french fries on one side of the laptop she’s got propped up in front of her. Whatever she’s reading has her very focused, and she’s pursing up her lips in such an adorable way it takes all of Ben’s formidable willpower not to go over there right now and kiss her breathless.

He closes his eyes. Counts to ten. And then makes his way over to Rey’s table.

“Hey,” he says. He’s got a Fiji water bottle in one hand and a large black coffee in the other. His usual lunchtime fare. He sets both of them down and drops into the chair across from Rey’s.  

“Hey,” she says back at him, not looking up from her laptop. She narrows her eyes a little and leans closer to her screen, lips moving a little as she reads to herself.

Ben clears his throat. “So,” he says. He untwists the cap from his water bottle. Takes a large swig. “What’s this crazy new case? I’m dying to hear about it, because I’m in pretty desperate need of a few minutes’ distraction from the crazy new case _I’m_ working on.”

Rey half-closes her laptop and laughs. “You’re never gonna believe it.”

“Try me.”

“Okay, so.” She picks up her sandwich. Opens her mouth wide and takes a giant bite. A dribble of mayonnaise leaks out from it and onto her bottom lip. Ben watches, transfixed, as she swipes her tongue across that bottom lip and brings it back into her mouth. His cock twitches once, insistently in his pants, and—

God, he is a pathetic human being.

If Rey notices Ben’s inner turmoil, though, she shows no sign of it. Instead, she asks: “Have you heard of _knotting_?”

“Knot… Knotting?” He can’t have heard her right.

“Yeah,” she says. She grabs her sandwich again and takes another lusty bite. “Knotting.”

Ben clears his throat. “Knotting. In… in what context, exactly?”

“In the _sex_ context.” Rey turns her laptop around and shows him what she’s reading. The same web site he spent his entire morning on. Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck._ “In the pornographic story context.”

Ben closes his eyes. Takes several very deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth.

He doesn’t answer her question.

“Are you working on the Quill lawsuit, too?” he asks instead. “The lawsuit where...” He trails off. He can’t finish the sentence. Not in front of Rey.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to. “The lawsuit where that idiot is suing our client for copyright infringement? Yes.” Rey eyes him for a moment. “You’re on it too?”

He nods.

“Why is Snoke having both of us work on this stupid case at the same time?” she asks him “It’s a pro bono matter. The firm won’t see a dime from this.”

“I have no idea.” He really doesn’t. Given their billable rates and the firm’s usual aversion to pro bono he doesn’t even know why they’re wasting _one_ associate’s time on this case. Let alone two.

“Hm.” Rey says. “Well, what piece of it are you working on?”

“Discovery.”

“Discovery? At this stage?”

“I mean. Sort of.” Ben takes a sip of his coffee. He grimaces. He told those idiots no cream, goddamnit. “I’m preparing for what discovery will likely look like, anyway. I’m reading through the stories on that web site you’ve pulled up—” he nods towards her laptop—” and trying to find passages that show that the ideas in the plaintiff’s work aren’t novel and that the works our clients are being sued over aren’t copyright infringement because there are a million other fucking examples of the same stupid ideas all over the internet.”

“Ah.” Rey takes another bite of her sandwich. Chews thoughtfully.

“What part are you handling?” he asks.

She doesn’t answer him right away. She looks down at her lap.

Is she… _blushing?_

“I’m creating a glossary of terms.” Rey looks up at him, very quickly, before looking back down at her lap.

Ben frowns. “Why?”

“For the summary judgment motion. For the judge.” She bites the inside of her cheek. “For terms like _knotting_ , and _slick_ , and _heat._ You know.”

If a human being could burst into flames Ben is pretty certain he’d be doing it right about now.

“Oh,” he says. “Right.”

“Right,” Rey says. She nods at her laptop. “The judge will be caught completely fucking blind if we don’t. And you can’t exactly define these terms through dictionary.com.

“No,” Ben agrees. “Right.”

“So, I need to read as many of these stories as I can to get a good a handle on the terms as early in the litigation as possible.”

Neither of one of them says anything else for what feels like about ten hours. Rey methodically munches her way through her sandwich, as Ben takes sip after sip from his water bottle, his insides starting to feel like churned jelly.

And then, he does something so stupid even he can’t quite believe it.

“Do you want to…. work on this together?”

It makes a certain amount of sense in the abstract, of course. They’re working on the same case. Between her research skills and his ability to see patterns they should be able to get the work done much faster than if they do this on their own.

And yet it makes _zero_ sense whatsoever, and is in fact the worst idea Ben has ever had in his entire miserable life. Because their assignments will require them to read and research and write about really bizarre porn and just thinking about the words “porn” and “Rey” in close succession are enough to make him hard as a fucking rock.

But before he can take the offer back, Rey is smiling at him. Nodding her head.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

“Sure,” she says. Her smile grows, and—oh fuck, he is so screwed. “I’ll… meet you in the library at 4?”

He feels himself nodding in agreement before he can stop himself.

“Good,” he says, his voice breaking awkwardly on the word. “I’ll… I guess I’ll see you at 4.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Rule 34 comes into play in this chapter. You'll know it when you see it.

Rey shows up in the 35th floor library at 4pm on the dot, carrying her laptop in one hand and a large thermos of coffee in the other. She’s changed out of the suit she was wearing earlier today and into something more appropriate for a late night at the office: a loose-fitting dark blouse, a floral skirt, and sandals. But it doesn’t matter; no matter what time of day it is, no matter what Rey is wearing, she is always the most beautiful woman Ben has ever seen.

“Oh my god, Ben.” She hurries over to the big wooden table he’s already staked out for them in the back of the room. She sets her laptop down and pokes his shoulder. “You have to look at what I just read.”

She jabs a finger at her laptop screen.

Ben rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands, wondering if it’s even possible to regret his life choices more than he currently does. He’s spent eight hours of his day reading online erotica of varying quality, and billed every single minute of it to a client they aren’t even charging for their work. He’s taken only three short breaks: one at noon to invite Rey to work with him tonight like the goddamn fool he is; and two this afternoon so he could jerk off in the 23rd floor men’s room.

(Because apparently even he—someone who has basically lived as a monk since college—can become aroused if he reads enough of this stuff. Much to his surprise. Just when he thought his image of himself couldn’t get any lower.)

“Do I  _ really _ have to?” Ben’s trying to feign disinterest. Trying to deny to himself, for just a little while longer, that even though he last jerked off less than an hour ago he’s already working his way right towards another hard-on. Because he’s currently in the same room as both porn  _ and _ Rey, and apparently that’s all it takes. God. He is the most pathetic person alive. “I’m really kind of busy right now, and—”

“You do have to,” she interjects. “It’s important. Read.”

Rey jabs her pointer finger at the screen again. Ben makes a show of adjusting his glasses just to buy himself some a little more time. But in the end there’s no point. He’s here, and  _ she’s _ here, with her brilliant mind and that beautiful smile and—

And, after another moment or two of stalling, Ben sighs and admits to himself the game is up. 

“Okay,” he mutters. “Fine.” 

Ben leans across the table and reads what Rey has pulled up for him.

His half-hard cock becomes a raging boner in less than ten seconds.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

_ Marina is spreading her legs as wide as she can, the scent glands at either side of her neck and the mating gland between her shoulder blades throbbing so hard it feels like she actually might die from wanting him. _

_ “Please,” she begs. Though by this point, she doesn’t even know what she’s begging for. For the fires licking their way up her spine to die down, perhaps. Or maybe for Benedict to fuck her so hard she forgets her name. Either way, she cants her hips higher and keens his name, in the hopes it entices her alpha to press his thick cock into her slick core at last and end this misery. “Please, Benedict.” _

_ He approaches the bed, his knot already huge and swollen at the base of his cock. It’s thick and purple, and Marina wails at the sight of it. At the memory of what it feels like when it’s stuffed so far inside her cunt there’s no separating their bodies. _

_ It’s been so long. So, so long. _

_ “Do you want this, Omega?” Benedict is stroking himself, now. Very slowly. Mostly for effect, of course. Mostly to drive Marina even wilder with desire. Like that’s even possible. She can feel her slick already dripping from her sopping core, dripping down her thighs, so hot and so thick. For him. Only ever for him. “Do you?” _

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Rey slides the laptop away from Ben and shuts it. For his part, Ben wonders if it might be possible for the earth to open up and swallow a person whole if they just pray for it hard enough.

“So?” she asks. “What do you think?”

Ben pauses. Bites his lip. And surreptitiously adjusts himself inside his slacks.

He has no fucking idea how to answer her question. He is currently thinking  _ lots _ of things, and there are at least ten different ways he could respond right now. Unfortunately, very few of his potential responses really have anything to do with the work they are here to do tonight

In fact, a lot of what he’s thinking right now would likely earn him a pretty big talking to by H.R.—or worse—if he said it out loud. 

Time to employ another stalling tactic. Ben’s got a few in his arsenal. He’s good at stalling. Most of the time, anyway. 

“Um. What do you mean, ‘what do I think’?” He clears his throat and tries to look confused by what, on some level anyway, he actually does know had been an incredibly straightforward question. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Ben. Come on. You’ve read at least as many of these stupid things today as I have.” She pauses, waiting for him to confirm that yes, in fact, he _has_ spent his entire goddamn day reading amateur—and free—online erotica. When he doesn’t say anything at all—just continues to stare at her like English is not a language he either speaks or understands—Rey lets out a put-upon sigh. “Ok, look. How many stories have you read today that actually featured a knot forming _before_ the man’s penis was already slamming away inside the woman’s vagina?”

Ben looks away from Rey and starts stroking his chin, pretending to think hard about the question she just asked him. But he isn’t thinking hard about the question she just asked him. He’s thinking hard, instead, about what it would feel like to have  _ his _ penis slamming away inside  _ her _ vagina, and—

Fuck. He is going to die. He is really and truly going to die.

“Uh. Uh.” Ben coughs into his hand. Closes his eyes.  _ Keep it together Solo. For  _ fuck’s sake  _ keep it together _ . “I mean. None… none of them. I guess.”

“Right,” Rey agrees emphatically. She bangs her fist down on the table for emphasis, making Ben jump. “None of them. Until I read the one I just showed you,  _ all _ the stories I’d read today didn’t even mention knotting at all until after sexual intercourse was already well underway.” 

“Well underway,” Ben parrots. He winces. Clears his throat. “I mean… yes, Rey. Undoubtedly. For sure.”

Rey gives him a weird look that he certainly deserves. Then she shakes it off. She opens her laptop again and starts scrolling through the fanfiction archive. As she does it she licks her lips, eyes intent on the screen, the tip of her tongue darting out and wetting her lips before sliding back inside her mouth and jesus fucking christ Ben swears that if she doesn’t stop that right now—

She pushes the laptop in front of him again. “Now. Look at this one.”

Ben swallows, panic-stricken. “I really don’t think I—”

But Rey is on to something. Ben can tell. She’s got that gleam in her eye that’s there whenever she’s on the cusp of a big research breakthrough, or whenever she’s teased out the best, most compelling argument for one of the senior associates to use in a summary judgment motion.

She’s not listening to his protests. “Look at this one,” she says again.

Ben swallows. 

He looks. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

_ Kylo’s knot is so deep inside Kira’s cunt it’s not even clear where he ends and she begins.  _

_ “Fuck,” he groans, trying, and failing, to drive in even deeper. _

_ But it’s no use. She’s as full of him, of his pulsing knot, as she’s ever been, and his hips are locked in place. _

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

“See?” Rey asks.

“Guh,” Ben says.

“Exactly.” Rey swipes her finger across the screen. “And now look at  _ this _ one.”

“ _ Rey,”  _ Ben groans. He can’t do this. He can’t do this  _ he can’t do this he can’t _ — “ _ please…” _

“In a minute,” Rey says, waving him off with her hand. Her fingernails are painted red today. Ben wonders what her hand would look like wrapped around his cock. His dick throbs,  _ hard, _ inside his slacks. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut. “I’m building up to something here, okay? Just one more.”

Ben whimpers helplessly. He doesn’t want just one more. All he wants is to run, and hide, and jerk off for the next fifteen years. 

But Rey is looking at him again, with her beautiful eyes, and her adorable nose with that dusting of freckles across its bridge, and—

And, in the end, Ben does as he’s bid.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

_ “Hefty,” Smurfette moans, her legs spread wide, the lips of her vulva dripping a blue slick that’s so erotic, so smurfy, Hefty almost smurfs just from the sight of it. _

_ He takes his smurfy blue dick out of his white pants and smurfs her so hard, so fast, that his knot smurfs him in place almost before either of them even know what’s happening. _

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Do you see?” Rey says, grinning. “It seems as though an Alpha/Beta/Omega story that features a penis where the knot forms  _ outside _ the vulva altogether, when intercourse is  _ not _ actually occuring yet, is actually an anomaly in this trope. I’m going to have to amend my definitions page to mention that, I think.” She pauses. Bites her lip. 

“ _ Rey _ ,” Ben whimpers.

Rey continues, undeterred. “Also, this story is the first one where the  _ color _ of slick that’s seeping from the woman’s vagina is mentioned. Which... I guess makes sense, since they’re Smurfs. But either way, I may have to add an addendum to the definitions page to account for that as well, so the judge doesn’t get too confused. But first, I should probably....”

But Ben isn’t listening anymore. Ben is, instead, doing what Solo men before him have proudly done for generations:

He is running away.

 

* * *

 

It’s almost 7 o’clock before Ben finally turns his cell phone back on.

In the three hours since he bolted from the library he’s apparently missed nine texts and two phone calls from Rey.

He grits his teeth as he scrolls through them.

**Ben? Is everything okay?**

**You’ve been gone for thirty minutes.**

**Okay, now it’s been an hour.**

**Clearly this isn’t just a regular bathroom break.**

**What’s going on?**

**Two hours now.**

**Where the hell are you?**

**Okay now I’m SERIOUSLY freaking out.**

The last one was sent less than six minutes ago. Ben swears under his breath when he reads it.

**What the fuck, Ben. You are LOGGED into the NETWORK. Have you seriously been in your office this whole time?**

Ben has just enough time to run a shaky hand through his disheveled hair and pull up the Amazon eBook he’d just been reading for this case (it’s not very good, as it happens—the fanfiction stuff was way better; why people pay for this nonsense when they can get so much of it for free escapes him) when there’s a loud and determined knock on his closed office door.

“You’re logged into the network, Solo,” Rey calls out. She sounds mad.  _ Damnit.  _ “I can see that little green dot by your name. I  _ know _ you’re in there.”

Ben closes his eyes, resigned. He guesses there’s no point denying it. He gets out of his chair and slowly moves to the door to open it.

When he sees Rey on the other side of it he takes one look at her red-rimmed eyes and her tear-stained cheeks…

...and his heart sinks into his shoes. 

“Oh my god,” he begins, softly. “Are you—”

“Crying?” she finishes for him, her tone harsh. She sniffles, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her blouse. “Yes, Ben. I’m crying.”

“What’s… what’s wrong?” Rey is the strongest, most fearless person he knows. He can’t begin to imagine what could have made her cry like this. The hours they’re expected to work at this firm are inhumane, true; but Rey has never shown the slightest indication that she’s found the work here overwhelming or that she’s on the cusp of burning out. Did someone hurt her? He supposes that’s a possibility. If someone  _ has _ hurt her he’s going to find them, and he’s going to hunt them down, and—

“Are you really that stupid?” Rey’s voice is just above whisper, but it cuts through Ben’s panicky internal ramblings as effectively as a knife.

He blinks at her, caught completely wrongfooted by the question. “I mean… no. Or at least... I don’t think so?” He isn’t stupid. He graduated from Harvard Law, didn’t he? But Rey… Rey is just... staring at him, narrowing her eyes. And he has the sudden, sinking feeling that he has absolutely no idea what they’re  _ really _ talking about at all.  

Rey purses her lips. “Why did you run out of the library?” she asks. “Was it something I said? Something I…” Her voice cracks a little and she trails off. Her eyes are starting to well up again with unshed tears. Something deep inside Ben breaks wide open at the sight of her like this. He’d do anything, give her  _ anything _ , to make it stop. “Something I did?”

Ben closes his eyes, clenches his hands into fists at his sides. He  _ can’t _ tell her why he ran out of that library. He  _ can’t _ tell her that he’s been unbearably turned on, all fucking day, ever since he realized she was on this disgusting case too. Because if he tells her all that, then he’ll have to tell her he’s been nursing a ridiculous, unrequited crush on her for the better part of a year. And if he tells her  _ that _ ,  _ she _ ’ll be the one running away, and—

“No,” he eventually says. “No. It wasn’t anything you said. Or did.”

Rey looks up at him. “Then why? _ ” _ When he still says nothing, just continues to stare at her like he’s the world’s biggest idiot, she lets out a short, humorless laugh. “I mean… I know  _ I’ve  _ been super obvious.” Her cheeks pinken a little. “Inviting you to lunch and coffee all the time even though neither one of us ever actually has time to be social during the day. And I know  _ you _ aren’t interested in me as more than just… just a colleague. Or a friend, maybe. But just because you don’t feel the same way, it doesn’t give you the right to run out of the library when we’re in the middle of—”

“Wait. What?” Ben can’t be hearing her right. He  _ can’t _ be. Is he losing his mind? It feels like maybe he’s losing his mind. Everything feels like it’s moving at double speed, and—“What did you just say?”

“I said, I know you aren’t interested in me as more than a friend. But it doesn’t excuse your behavior the past few hours.”

Ben swallows as he feels the earth shift and roil beneath his feet. He’s trying to process what Rey is saying and what she is  _ not _ saying, but he’s had a difficult, ridiculous day, full of difficult, ridiculous porn, and making sense of the things Rey is telling him is much harder work than it probably should be. 

“How…” Ben swallows. Licks his lips, as he tries to arrange his scattered thoughts into some kind of order. “How could you  _ possibly _ think that? How could you possibly think  _ any _ of that?”

Rey sniffles again. She blinks at him. “How could I think what?”

Ben laughs, too loud. Is this what it feels like to lose one’s mind? It must be, because the next thing he knows, he says: “I’ve been in love with you since our first week here.”

 

* * *

 

Kissing Rey is unlike anything Ben has ever experienced. 

He’s _ imagined _ kissing her, of course. And more than kissing her. But the details have always been too hazy, the way it might actually  _ feel _ to have her lips moving against his too fuzzy a concept for him to really have any sort of handle on what it would actually be like.

Now, though, Rey is sitting on top of him as he leans back in his office chair, straddling his lap, her lips on his mouth and her fingers tangled in his hair, and—

It’s like nothing he’s ever imagined.

It’s so much better. 

“You feel so good,” she whimpers against his lips. Her fingers are on his belt buckle and then the next thing he knows, she’s undoing it, whipping the belt out of its loops and dropping it onto the floor beside his desk, and he  _ groans _ , grateful that for once in his life he actually had the foresight to jerk off a whole bunch just a few hours before having the most beautiful woman in the world sitting on top of him.

“You feel fucking amazing, Rey,” he rasps. His fingers have come to rest on the top button of her blouse, and he looks into her eyes, seeking permission. She grants it with a quiet smile and a small nod of her head. Heart racing in his chest, Ben undoes them, one little pearl-white button after the other, following them all down the way down the line until the two halves of her blouse fall open and her breasts are bare before his eyes. 

He wants to touch them. Wants to touch  _ her. _ Everywhere. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she murmurs, as if in response to his unspoken thoughts. She blushes to the roots of her hair when she says the words, but she doesn’t stop what she’s doing, unzipping his slacks and slipping him out of his boxers so quickly it leaves him breathless. “I’ve thought about it so many times. You have no idea, Ben.”

He swallows, trying to get his mouth to form words. But she’s wrapping her delicate little hand around his length now, and she’s starting to stroke him, gentle yet unrelenting and—

“That… that makes two of us,” he grits out. He can’t take his eyes from this, from the way it looks, his cock slipping in and out of her grip like that. It’s gorgeous. It’s glorious. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. “I’ve wanted you since—” 

Wordlessly, Rey sits up a little and peels her underwear down her legs with her free hand. She hikes her skirt up to her waist, and then Ben can see her cunt, glistening and wet for him, and his eyes roll back in his head just thinking about what’s going to happen next.

“ _ Rey _ .” He thought he’d been the world’s biggest fool when he invited her to work with him on this terrible case. And perhaps he had been. But now she’s sliding down along his length, taking him so deep it feels like he’s going to burst just from this—and he wonders if maybe it hadn’t been such a terrible idea after all.

“You’re so big,” she murmurs, laughing a little, breathless. She rolls her hips experimentally, and he slides out an inch or two before she slams right back down on him, the tight, perfect drag of her walls along his cock enough to bring him right up to the edge even though they’ve only just gotten started. 

“I am?” he pants.

“Mm,” she confirms. She’s moving a little faster now. Picking up speed. He can’t think anymore. He can’t even fucking  _ breathe.  _ “Though I kind of wish... knots were real.”

Ben sputters, stunned. “Wait.  _ What _ ?”

“I just mean—” She’s moving even faster now, and it feels so good, it feels  _ so _ fucking good, to have her on him and all around him like this, her beautiful small breasts bouncing right at his eye level, and—“I just mean that if knots were  _ real _ , just think of how tight I would feel around your cock. You’d fill me up completely. You’d go in me so deep. I wouldn’t even be able to  _ move. _ ”

“ _ Rey _ ,” he groans. He’s sliding inexorably closer to the edge, his orgasm already building at the base of his spine. He can’t do this. He can’t.e “Please don’t talk about knots. Please don’t. Rey. I can’t—I can’t—”

“Knot me, Solo,” she coos in his ear. “Please.”

He doesn’t want to come yet. He doesn’t. But he can’t help himself. Her breath in his ear, the filthy words on her lips, her cunt gripping his cock—he comes apart beneath her with a hoarse cry, his face buried between her breasts as his cock spurts and pulses inside her. Distantly, he can hear her crying out too, as her walls flutter rhythmically around him and milk him dry.

When they finally come back to themselves—Rey draped across his chest, her head on his shoulder—Rey whispers, very quiet, in his ear: “Do you think we can bill the client for our time since we talked about A/B/O porn while we did it?”

Ben laughs, a little crazed, feeling boneless and dizzy, and wraps his arms more tightly around her.

“Well,” he begins, pretending to consider it. He presses a kiss to her shoulder. “That would be one way to make our billables add up faster, I suppose.”

“Mm.”

“But… uh.” He kisses her cheek. “No more Smurfs. Please.”

In the end, they decide it’s an agreement they can live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)!  
> Or on tumblr, also at [jeenonamit](https://jeenonamit.tumblr.com/).


End file.
